live for me, for both of us
by fantasia-49
Summary: After having accorded a seconf chance of living, Atem lives with Yugi and his friends. Some month later, he found he loves Anzu but a drame arrived. Would he be able to tell her before it was over or not?
1. Chapter 1

Leave for me, for us

Hi it's me again with a new story!! It's a short one, two chapter!! I will tell you that the theme is a little the same that the first one!! I will explain at the end of the chapter so excuse me but it's a little more sad that the first one!!

So please review and have a good read

The characters of yugi oh don't belong to me (unfortunately) if not atem and anzu will be together!!

**Live for me, for both of us**

**1**

It was a beautiful morning of spring, clear and shinny, a Sunday to be exact. In a house, two young men of seventeen year old were going to wake up although they were always a little tired. They had both of them a strange hairstyle. Their hairs were spiky with three colours, black with a little purple and blond lock. Although one has some more locks lifted on his head. They all have purple eyes, but one has a nice and childish gaze whereas the other has a more mature and piercing gaze. They could be like a perfect twin if one of the two wasn't a little more tall and has a tanned skin. These two young men named Yugi and Atem Mutô.

Indeed, after having found his memories and his name, and then fought Yugi, Atem had found his original body. And the Gods had accorded him a second chance to live with his friends. These latters had greatly expressed their joy to be with Atem again, especially Anzu Mazaki. She was so in love with the young and handsome Pharaoh and knowing that he had to leave, she had been deeply upset. So when the Gods had given him another chance, she was so delighted.

Coming back from their travel in Egypt, Atem was adopted by Mr Mutô, who was as pleased as Yugi and has got a "brother" now. Atem had passed the rest of the holiday to revise to be able to integrate the same high school of his friends and his now new brother. Anzu had proposed nicely to help him and this one had accepted pleased. Then in September, he had successfully integrated the high school and, when he arrived, a bunch of girls saw him and considered him like their "prince charming". They had formed a fan club and they tried to have some information about him, especially if he was single. Of course Atem was uncomfortable and annoyed with this situation and he had to hide to avoid them. At the beginning, Yugi and his friends had fun to see him struggle with his fan club, on the contrary to Anzu. She saw angry with all this girls following him and approaching him. She tried to help him by telling him when the way was free or places where he could be quiet. Yugi, Jono uchi and Honda decided to help him too when they saw that all this thing annoying him so deeply. Indeed everything upset him because he didn't want to attract the attention in him and he wanted to be tranquil. Then all this girls didn't interest him. He was so grateful of the help of his friends, especially Anzu with whom he had discover some affinities with her. They were more and more closed with the days passed and they loved pass some time together. He knew that Anzu was a lovely person, cheerful, confidence in life and her dreams, and she was also strong. He saw this all along their adventures, but he didn't take the time to know her very well. Now the more the time passed the more he loved what he discovered about her personality. Without forgetting she was so beautiful, he loved her blue eyes, as blue as the Nil he looked at when he was a Pharaoh. He was fond of her smile which lightened his life and made him want to live.

The months had passed and the new reopening arrived soon. Yugi, Atem, Anzu, Jono uchi and Honda had went in the last year of high school, even if for Yugi, Jono uchi and Honda it was so difficult. It had had to have a lot of courage and will for Anzu and Atem to help them working and revising. But after this huge test, they all have succeeded.

At start of April, Yugi and Atem came to wake up. While gaping, Yugi went toward the bathroom and took his shower. Atem sat up on his bed and waited his turn. He looked around him and saw a photo where he and his friends were. He took the photo in his hands and looked at it for a while. This photo had been taking the last day of school, near a fountain. Honda and Jono uchi were behind and had their arms entwined around each other and they mad the sign of victory. In front, there were Yugi, Anzu and Atem. Yugi smiled and made the same sign than Jono uchi and Honda. Atem smiled too, without worrying about the future of the world, happy simply, and he had hid hands in his pockets. Anzu, she smiled with this smile that Atem was crazy about. He could see her eyes shined with a glimmer of joy and amazing. He loved seeing her like this because she looked for an angel. He smiled by looking this photo and whispered her name, while savouring each syllable on his tongue. Indeed, since the Gods had granted him a second chance, he experienced some strong feelings for her and he found himself thinking about her and wanting to be with her. He loved the way she laughed, smiled or though in class and her eyes were screwing up with concentration; He was fond of seeing her live simply. He resolved to do all he could for nothing arriving to her, so he could contemplate and see her happy and bloomed near her friends, and why not… near him, because inside him he knew he loved her.

He looked always the photo when he heard Yugi went out from the bathroom and came in the bedroom. He saw Atem put the photo on the nightstand and smiled slyly.

"So Atem, you think again about Anzu? You love her so much?" he said by smiling.

Atem sighed and looked at Yugi by frowning a little. Yugi teased him often about this and he was annoyed a little.

Indeed Yugi had noticed the change of behaviour from Atem toward Anzu and the mutual closeness which accomplished between them. He had surprised some time before, the gaze of Atem, when he looked at the photo. He couldn't stop since teasing his brother about this. Because inside him, he hoped that Atem and Anzu would be together. It was true for a while, he had had some feelings for her, but he had understood that it wasn't reciprocal and Anzu had feelings for Atem. He didn't be surprised and forgot his love for her in order to help his friend and brother to tell each other their love.

Atem stood up and passed in front of Yugi without talking to him, because he saw that Yugi smiled slyly. He arrived in front of the door, when he heard Yugi talking.

"So? You don't answer me, Atem?"

Atem turned around and looked straight in the eyes.

"Listen Yugi…. This isn't concern you…And then…. You don't grow weary asking this question?"

Yugi smiled more before answering.

"No, I don't. And then as long as you don't answer me I will ask this question again!"

Atem sighed again and closed his eyes. He knew that Yugi will go on to ask this as long as he doesn't answer it. Reopening his eyes, he looked at him and said with a voice a little sharp.

"And if I say yes….. What will you do?"

Yugi looked at him by smiling.

"Finally! You see, it wasn't so hard to say it, was it?" He began to say « Well now you confessed, you have to know if it was reciprocal!!" He finished saying.

"Listen Yugi…. Don't care about that, please? I want to tell nothing for the moment" Atem answered with his deep and warmth voice.

"But… Why do you want to wait? You don't know how will be the future ?" Yugi said while becoming serious.

"Listen…. I thank you for your solicitude… but I prefer wait » Atem said as much serious as Yugi.

"But.." Yugi began.

"No Yugi, it's over. Now I'm going to take my shower, the discussion is finished!" Atem said while he opened the door and left the bedroom.

Yugi looked at him leaving while sighing. Atem could be so stubborn. But Yugi didn't finish with that. He decided to help his brother. All of sudden an idea went through his mind and he took his phone.

After fifteen minutes, Atem came back from the shower and saw Yugi who hung up his phone. This one put on his phone on his desk and looked at Atem by smiling.

"Eh Atem, I asked everybody if they would like to pass the day together and have fun. Do you agree?" Yugi asked.

"Hum…yes why not! What time do we have to meet?" Atem asked while looking at him.

"At ten o' clock, it's ok?" Yugi answered.

Atem agreed and turned round to leave the room. Yugi stood up too while smiling slyly. He had organized a date to allow Atem and Anzu to be together and who knows maybe he will decide to confess his love, because Yugi had planned to let them alone for them to appreciate their intimacy.

Yugi and Atem went down stairs and went toward the kitchen to take their breakfast with their grand father.

Before ten o' clock, the door rang and Mr Mutô stood up to open the door. He saw Jono uchi and Honda who were arrived with Anzu. They came in after greeting Mr Mutô. Then they went toward the living room where Yugi and Atem were. Yugi greeted them with warmth. Atem greeted them too with warmth especially Anzu. He looked at her attentively when she came in the living room and saw that she wore a white creamy skirt which came down mi thigh and a white shirt-blouse which showed her perfect form. She was simply divine for him. He felt warmth crossed his body and he was in heaven.

Anzu greeted everybody and lingered over Atem from the corner or her eyes; this one wore a black jeans and a black shirt-blouse a little opened. His clothes emphasized his tanned skin and he was so gorgeous. She felt too the same warmth take over her and she turned a little her eyes from him because she began to blush. Then she looked at him again despite her.

Lost in their mutual admiration, they didn't see Yugi who watched them a smile on his lips.

"Well maybe we can go, no?!" Jono uchi proposed overjoyed.

Everybody agreed and they went toward the door. They said goodbye to Mr Mutô and left. They walked while talking to go toward the centre and the arcades. They arrived toward the game arcade and decided to go in here. Jono uchi and Yugi fought in different games, under the look of Honda, Anzu and Atem. Honda has fun with Jono uchi by teasing him when he lost and they fought in front of the other. Atem was near Anzu and he could feel her sweet scent. He loved the smell of rose and jasmine she wore and particularly the one who wore it. This scent remembered the flowers he had in his palace and he had loved and always loved. From the corner of his eyes he saw his mate, who has approached the two fighters and tried to separate them. She was mi hungry mi amused, her eyes a little screwed up, but a smile on her lips. He found her so gorgeous and admired her shameless. Yugi noticed the look he had for her and smiled again.

After having apart Jono uchi and Honda, they decided to go to eat something. They went to the Burger king and ordered what they wanted to eat.

Around two of the afternoon, they came out the Burger King and decided to go to the movies. On the way, Anzu decided to take a little money to the cash machine in the corner of the street. She told to the boys what she was going to do and crossed the street to take her cash in the bank which was from the other side of where they were. The boys agreed and waited for her. Atem looked at her from far away, walking with grace. He couldn't detach his gaze from her. Anzu arrived in front of the cash machine and began to make the operation. When she obtained her cash and ticket, she began to put them in her bag, when suddenly she heard an enormous noise of backfire. She turned round to watch in the direction where the noise came from.

The boys and the passer-by around heard it too. They turned round too and watched too. From the corner of the street, everybody saw a car which drove too fast and fired behind him, followed near by a police car. The first one passed equal to Anzu who was in the corner of the street. She saw the scene with her eyes widened and heard the fired. Then she felt a suffering in her breast and all became black.

Atem, Yugi, their friends and the passer-by heard them too. Some of them began to scream, run or laid down on the floor. Yugi and his friends laid down too. Atem saw the first car fired when he passed near Anzu. He screamed her name, worried for her. He laid down too while prying for Anzu to be save and sound. He couldn't bear of lose her. She was the most precious person in his life, losing her would be worse than the death or to be locked up in the puzzle for some millennium.

When the two cars came far away, everybody stood up slowly, still in shock. Atem, Yugi, Jono uchi and Honda stood up too. Then they heard someone screaming in front of them and people running toward the place where Anzu was. Atem and his friends turned round and looked toward the place where the scream had been made and when the crowd were. The eyes of Atem widened with terror and horror ahead the scene he saw. Laid down on the ground, lied Anzu in a blood pool, her blood. His body froze and he could feel nothing. Yugi, Jono uchi and Honda saw too what had happened. They screamed her name too and ran toward her. Yugi turned round by seeing that Atem didn't move.

"Atem… please, come!! We have to go near her!" Yugi said tears in his eyes while touching the arm of Atem.

This one, feeling the hand of Yugi on him, began to feel back his body. He shivered in front this sight and ran wholeheartedly toward her, tears in his eyes. Yugi followed him worried too. By running, Atem thought about Anzu, his Anzu. He loved her so much, he couldn't bear to see her like this, he wanted to see her smiling, laughing…living, and not lying on the ground in her own blood. His head and heart screamed her name, to call and pry her to stay alive.

Arrived near her, he kneeled down beside her and touched her face. He felt her smooth but cold face. He removed his hand, by shaking and he looked at her by saying lower "Anzu…. Don't die", a tear rolled on his face and his eyes hidden by his locks. Then he took Anzu in his arm and looked at her again without taking off her from his gaze.

During that time, people around them had called the ambulance. Then someone approached her and felt her pulse and saw that it beat slowly, but it beat. Atem, Yugi, Jono uchi and Honda looked at him doing this and prayed for their friend. Five minutes later, they saw the ambulance arriving. People moved aside to let them pass. Atem always had Anzu in his arm, his look deeply on her. The ambulance men arrived near them and asked him to let them take her. Reluctantly, he let them take her and he watched the men taking care of her. They felt her pulse and saw that it was slowly. Without losing time, they put her on the stretcher and in the ambulance.

Yugi proposed to Atem to go with them, and he, Jono uchi and Honda joined them later. Atem agreed and went with them. On the way, he held the white hand of Anzu, so hot and smooth usually. Livid, he prayed fort she would be able to survive and live.

Arrived at the hospital, the ambulance men drove her to the operating room. Atem waited her in a room. Sat down in a seat, his two arms put on his knees and his forehead putting on his fist, he though badly about Anzu. He couldn't believe that everything was arrived, not Anzu, she didn't deserve this, especially dying, not her. With this only thought, his heart broke and one tear flew on his tanned skin. She had to live in the light, realise her dream and be happy with her family, her friends… and him. He didn't want to lose her, she was too precious to him. He remembered what Yugi had said early this morning and he wondered he had had to tell her his feelings, because if she died, he could never recover from this and he bore himself a grudge not to tell anything. Another tear flew and it reached his cartouche. He opened his eyes and took gently his cartouche. He watched it tenderly while remembering the day when Anzu had offered it to him. Without this gift he hadn't been able to recover his memories and his name. How he was so grateful to her to always be here for him. He decided to have faith and fight for her to help her for once. He hadn't to lose hope. He tightened his grasp on his cartouche and waited by whispering some prayers in Egyptian.

Twenty minutes later, he saw Yugi, Jono uchi, Honda and two policemen arriving. Yugi approached Atem and asked him :

"How is she?"

"I…. I don't know. They took her to the operating room ! » Atem answered with a toneless voice.

"We had told her parents what had happened. They are in a business affair so they arrived as soon as possible." Yugi said to him.

Atem agreed and saw the policemen arrived from afar. They asked Yugi and his friends to tell them what had happened. Yugi, Jono uchi and Honda told them the details. Atem couldn't tell the last events without having tears in his eyes. When they all told them everything, the policemen told them to pass to the station police later to sign their deposition. When they began to go far away, Atem interpellated them.

""Why….. Why this thing had happened? Who were these men ? » He asked with a hungry voice, because inside him he felt some hatred toward these men who had hurt his sweet Anzu. He looked at them with a penetrate gaze and they froze.

The two policemen looked at him and were a little frightened with his gaze. Of course they understood what he felt, because this young lady was an innocent victim in this mess. Yugi and his friends looked at him surprised and at the same time they understood too because they felt the same thing.

"Well…. These men were some dangerous criminals and they were going to burgle a bank, when we had been informed. They had burgled several banks already" One of the two policemen answered.

"You know…. We are sorry. All these things should not arrive. We hoped that this young lady will be well" The other policeman said sympathetic.

Yugi, Honda, Jono uchi and Atem thanked them and watched them leaving. Then a silence could be heard. Each was deep in thought. They prayed for their friend. After all she had received a bullet near her heart and had lost a lot of blood. Yugi looked at Atem attentively and saw that he held firmly something in his hand. He understood that it was the cartouche that Anzu had offered him. He saw in his eyes for the first time some fear that he hadn't has before: the fear to lose the dearest person in his heart. But he saw some anger too, what he understood perfectly because he felt it too. Yet he wasn't a mean person but he can't help it.

Two hours passed and Anzu wasn't out from the operating room. They began to worry. All of sudden the doors opened and a doctor went out. He went toward them who watched him arriving.

"Mr Mutô?" He asked while approaching.

This one agreed and stood up.

"We finish operating your friend. We have extracted the bullet from his chest which was near her heart. Now we had done everything we could medically…. Now it's her turn to fight, we must wait. The next twenty hours are decisive… But I must tell you this injury is really serious and… there is a chance that she can't survive, we must wait unfortunately… I'm sorry!" He said simply by looking at them. Then he went away letting them alone.

When they heard this, Yugi, Jono uchi and Honda had their breath took away. They couldn't believe that her friend wasn't able to survive.

Atem, he was livid with what he had heard. Losing Anzu was worse than the death. He lowered his head and went away without they notice him leaving, at the beginning. Then Yugi turned round and saw him went away, he called him but Atem didn't answer. Yugi saw him went toward the exit. He decided with Jono uchi and Honda to follow him.

When they arrived outside, they saw Atem afar near a tree. What they saw touched them a lot. A lot of tears streamed on his face and his gaze was dull. Their heart contracted with pain and sorrow by seeing him like this. Yugi, especially, understood the immense sorrow his brother had. But he hadn't to lose hope and he had to believe in it, for Anzu. They approached him and heard him whispering her name during some more tears flew on his face. Atem was so unhappy he didn't seem to see his friends approaching him, whereas before he could sense them far away.

Atem cried all his soul and tightened strongly his cartouche in his hands painfully. But he felt nothing. By arriving near him, Yugi and his friends didn't know what to say. Yugi put his hand on the arm of Atem and said:

"Atem… Anything is over. We must have faith !! »

Atem didn't look at him and told him by whispering:

"But… you heard what the doctor said? He didn't know if she would…Live" Other tears flew when he said the last word.

Yugi and his friends didn't know what to say. How give back hope to Atem, because he didn't have to lose it, Anzu had need a lot of help and strength.

"Atem, don't say that…I'm sure she will be fine… You know she is a winner!!" Yugi said.

"Yugi, your're right!! And I'm sure she would say the same thing if one of us was in the same place. She had always had faith in friendship and hope whatever it happened!" Jono uchi continued.

"Yeah!! They are right, Atem! You must believe and support her, the most possible. You must regain your self control. I'm sure that when she will wake up and learn that you lost hope, she will tell you her speech about faith and not lost hope!" Honda finished by smiling.

Atem listened all his friends say to him. Their words entered in his mind and in his heart. He remembered Anzu had told him this and she believed in it strongly, because it was one of her reason of live. He had to believe in it too. He stopped crying and cleaned his tears. He turned round and looked straight in their eyes a little smile on his lips.

"Thanks my friends, brother…You are right. Anzu need us…" He said 'I will be there for you… My precious Anzu' He thought deeply in him to have some strength.

Yugi, Jono uchi and Honda agreed and smiled to him to support him. They decided to go in her room to see her. A little in the background, Atem looked at Shis cartouche which was always in his hand. Then he put it back around his neck to put near his heart, where it had to be. They came in the hospital and went toward her room.

Arrived near her door, they hesitated a little before coming inside, then Yugi opened the door slowly supported by his friends and he took a deep breath to find the courage to come in. He reopened the door on a large scale and everybody looked inside, dumbfounded. They were all shocked with what they saw. Here, lied on her bed, they saw Anzu connected to a respiratory machine to be able to breathe and an electrocardiogram, where they could see the weak beating of her heart. She lied down here pale, really pale and she seemed so calm. They could see her chest rising weakly. They came in without a word and approach her, tears in their eyes.

Atem was the most shock. Seeing the one he loved in this state, shattered him deeply. His body began to shake and he didn't move. He was a little white despite his tanned skin.

The others surrounded her and Yugi took her hand. They watched her and tried to give her strength with their spirit. The only noise they could hear was the one of the respiratory machine and the electrocardiogram. They stayed a little time without moving and saying nothing. Yugi turned round and looked at Atem. He saw that he stood up behind and didn't move. Yugi decided to let Atem alone with Anzu and he removed his hand. He looked at Jono uchi and Honda and made them understand to look at Atem. They agreed and looked at him and understood what Yugi had in mind. They decided to leave a little and let Atem with Anzu. Yugi approached Atem and cheer up to come near her during they left. Atem agreed and thanked them with his eyes. Then they left and let him for a while.

Atem came near Anzu slowly by fixing her with his eyes. Despite her state he found her sublime. She looked like a sleeping angel. He sat on the chair beside her and looked at her lovingly. He approached a hand around her head and put some long strands behind her ear, because from the time had past, her hairs had grown longer and they went past her shoulder a little. He found her amazing with her long hair. Then he took her hand to lay a sweet and tender kiss. He felt her smooth skin on his lips and he tried to imagine what it could be if her sweet lips was on his lips. He closed his eyes and put her hand on his cheek. He whispered some Egyptian words with his baritone voice. Then he reopened his eyes and put back her hand on her bed. He approached her near her face and especially her ear and whispered tenderly:

"Anzu… My Anzu… Please… You must to fight ! Don't let us…. Don't let me… I need you… Live for me… for both of us!! » He finished saying with a voice cut by the emotion.

He closed his eyes not to see her like this. He stayed like this for a while to hear the noise from the machine which indicated the rhythmic sound of her heart. Then suddenly, he heard a dull and continual sound which came from the machine, a noise which broke his ear. He reopened his eyes and saw on the electrocardiogram that the line was flat not like before. He looked at Anzu with terror and went out quickly from her room. By opening the door he passed in front of Yugi and his friends who waited outside and they saw Atem ran precipitately by screaming. Several doctors and nurses arrived, followed by Atem. Yugi, Jono uchi and Honda saw them coming in her room, they followed them too and saw the doctors around Anzu with a defibrillator and understood what had happened.

Atem terrorised, looked the doctors bustled about on Anzu. He had tears in his eyes and didn't react. The scene unfolded slowly in front of him. He prayed with all his soul for she came back among us, but especially him. Yugi, Jono uchi and Honda had tears too on their eyes and prayed too.

The doctor bustled about on Anzu and tried to bring her back to life. They tried several times but each time nothing arrived. The heart of this young lady didn't beat. They looked at each other and nodded their head. Then they turned toward Atem, Yugi, Jono uchi and Honda and looked at them with sympathetic look.

Atem's eyes widened with terror and he looked at them. Then he howled:

"NOOOOOOO….ANZU!!" He wanted to precipitate toward Anzu. But he was held by Yugi, Jono uchi and Honda, who were crying.

This is the first chapter! What did you think? Will she live or not? I hope you have loved!!

Explanation of the theme: when I first write my first story, the accident of Anzu had to be more dramatic and she will almost die but I change my mind for this story. But this idea stayed on my mind so I decided to write this one with this dramatic side. But my next story will be more humoristic.

Review please (not the flaming one) and the anonymous are welcome too!!


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou

Hi everyone !! All my apologies for the long time for not update quickly!!

So this is the next and last chapter!! I will to thank everybody who had sent review.

So I let you reading the chapter!! Did she die or not!! Read to know it!!

So here the story!!

2

The doctors decided to try one more time to bring her back to life.

- Charge it at three hundred. Look out, step back! Please Miss Mazaki, come back! The doctor said who had the defibrillator.

Atem always kept by Yugi and their friends, saw the scene in a slow motion. He saw the man moving his hand with the defibrillator near her heart, with tears in his eyes.

- Anzu, don't leave me…. ANZU!! He screamed desperately, without caring about what people could say or think about him, as he couldn't bear the fact that he could lost her forever.

The doctor put it on her chest and the waves of electricity crossed her body and lift her again. Then the silence could be heard one more time. Everybody looked at each other without moving and ready to pronounce the death of the young lady, when suddenly the electrocardiogram reacted and the rhythmic curve started moving again.

Dumbfounded, they reacted quickly. They took care of her to keep her in life.

For Atem, the last seconds were hard. Indeed, when the doctor had tried one more time to take her back to life, and nothing had arrived, his heart had stopped beating. He felt nothing and had the impression to be a stranger with everything around him. His breath had stopped too, like if it was arrested in his gorge. Then when the machine had started again, telling him that the heart of Anzu beat again, his heart has beaten again too and he could felt his body live again. His breath came back and he took a deep inspiration. A deep joy crossed him. The unconditional love he felt for Anzu overwhelmed him. Tears of joy flew on his cheek. Anzu was alive and came back to them… especially him. Yugi, Jono uchi and Honda loosened their grip on Atem, with tears in their eyes and a smile on their lips. Jono uchi and Honda hugged each other, so happy that her friend was alive. Yugi approached Atem and put a comforting hand on his arm. Atem looked at him and smiled; what wasn't arrived since a long time. They smiled together and hugged too, joined by Jono uchi and Honda. Then when they calmed down, they looked at the doctors who took care of her.

Then, when the doctors were reassured that she was fine, they turned toward Atem, Yugi, Jono uchi and Honda who were so happy.

- Well, your friend is a fighter! She must really love the life!! One of the doctors said.

- Yes… our Anzu is a fighter and plus she is our sunshine, our precious friend!! Jono uchi said by smiling and he was approved by Yugi and Honda.

Atem said nothing because he watched Anzu without letting her from his gaze 'Yes, it is true, Anzu is our sunshine but for me she is the light which brighten my life, with her smile and her strong will to live. It was for one of this reason I love her so much' he thought while smiling lovingly

The doctor noticed his gaze and understood that for the young man, this young lady was more than a friend. He smiled a little, then he talked again :

- We have thought that we have lost her!! Fortunately not!! Now she is safe and sound, but we are going to watch over her!!

- By the way, do you know if her parents will arrive or not? He asked by looking at them.

- Yes, we have told them about, they should arrive soon! Yugi answered smiling.

- Very well, so we let you with her. But try not to make noise and if there is a problem, tell us quickly! He finished by saying while beginning to go away with the other.

Yugi, Atem, Jono uchi and Honda agreed and thanked them. Then the doctors left the room by letting them alone with their friend.

They came near her by wiping their tears. Atem stayed behind. He wiped his check then he looked at her seriously and determined. He was resolved to confess all, as soon as she will wake up and be fine, because he didn't want to waste time. With this accident, he was aware that he would pass all his time, his life to cherish and love her. Even if his feelings weren't shared, he wanted to tell her. He felt no more this fear that had stopped him telling what he felt, because the fear of losing her without telling her was more devastating than this fear and he didn't want to live this again. Then he came near her too and they all stayed here.

Around half past seven, Yugi, Atem and their friends decided to go home and let her. Atem went with them despite that he would like to stay with her. By leaving her room, they saw far away her parents who arrived.

- Ah! Gentlemen! How is our daughter ? Mr Mazaki asked worried. Mrs Mazaki was worried to and waited their answer, a good new. The boys looked at her and saw on her face some tears.

- Well…. Yugi didn't have the time to finish, because the doctor, who was with Anzu before, was here to check her.

- Mr and Mrs Mazaki? I'm the doctor Yukimura. I'm the one in charge of your daughter. He said by smiling.

- Doctor Yukimura, how is she? Asked again Mr Mazaki by turning toward the new one

- Well, now she is stable but we check on her very much, because… this afternoon her heart has stopped. He said simply.

Mrs Mazaki sobbed a little and new tears appeared in her pale check.

- Oh my god! She said with a shaking voice. Her husband approached her and took her in his arms to cheer up.

Yugi, Jono uchi and Honda looked at her, with sympathy and with new tears in their eyes.

Don't worry Mr and Mrs Mazaki. We have succeeded to revive her fortunately. Now we must to wait. He finished saying by trying to reassure them.

Mr and Mrs Mazaki nodded their head to agree. They stayed here by thinking of all her daughter had lived, while listening what the doctor told them about the drama and the operation she had had.

Atem, he closed his eyes because he saw again what had happened earlier in the afternoon, the anguish and the despair he had had. A ball formed in his throat and he tried to stop the tears which threatened to flow. But the simple vision of her hurt body lying down in her own blood and especially the terror to almost losing her, all these feeling overwhelmed him. Tears ran freely and silently on his tanned check. He turned his head to not be seen by the others.

While hearing the doctor, Mrs Mazaki looked straight toward her and noticed the tears which flew on the cheek of the young man and one of the close friends of her daughter, before he turned his head. She understood that all these things had upset him so much and above all he had strong feeling for Anzu. She went away from the group and came near to him nicely. She put an affectionate hand on his arm. He opened his eyes and saw the sad but tender gaze of Mrs Mazaki. Despite her sadness, she tried to comfort him, to tell him not to lose hope.

Atem agreed with a little smile to thank her and kept hope a little more. The others looked at them and approached to cheer up them.

Mr and Mrs Mazaki went to see their daughter, after thanking the boys to have checked on her and wished them goodnight.

After coming back in their house, Atem went directly in his room. Sat down on his bed, he seemed to be absent minded. He thought again about this nightmarish day which was so good at the beginning. He remembered how he was entranced by her grace and beauty, when she had come in the living room, with this particular glimmer of joy in her eyes. And now she lied on a bed between death and life, fighting to live. He had almost lost her this afternoon. His heart tightened from pain and despair with this thought. He put this thought aside to keep hope, because it was what Mrs Mazaki tried to make him understood earlier, and more especially for the respect to Anzu who fought to live and always kept hope. He stayed in his room and didn't go down to eat.

Yugi had seen Atem go upstairs in their room and that Atem was again in shock. He was in shock too because Anzu was like a sister for him now and knowing that she was in this state saddened him a lot.

Mr Mutô joined his grand son and saw the look on Atem and Yugi.

- Well Yugi, what a face you make you two? Did something have happened this afternoon? He asked a little worried.

Yugi looked at him sadly. Sighing, he said with a low voice.

- Well… this afternoon, when we were on our way to go to see a movie, Anzu wanted to take money. When she almost finished, we heard far away and in the corner of the street some pursuit cars. One of them was some criminals and they shoot on the police car. Unfortunately one bullet had landed in Anzu. We found her lying on the ground in her own blood. Told Yugi.

- Oh my god! Poor girl!! Mr Mutô said horrified.

- After she was taking to the hospital, she had been operated during several hours. The policemen were arrived and they have questioned us. We have to go to the station police to sign our deposition. Then in the afternoon, when Atem was alone with her, we saw him coming out quickly to look for the doctors. In fact she had had a heart attack and they tried to revive her. Yugi pursued.

- It's not possible! But she is right now? Tell me she is fine, Yugi !! His grand father said in panic.

- Hum… yes but we have believed she wouldn't. It was just at the end that she came back to us. We were so frightened to lose her…but the most frightened was Atem. During they tried to revive her, he screamed her name desperately and he wanted to come near her. We have to hold him and it wasn't so easy!

- I imagine, but you know Yugi despair can give to someone the strength to do extraordinary things. And then it was normal to be upset when the one you loved so much is in this state!! Mr Mutô said by smiling a little.

Yugi surprised, looked at him his eyes and mouth wide opened and he said :

- You… you noticed it too?

His grand father smiled a little more.

- Of course! I'm a little old and senile, but it's so evident! It's not at my age that you will learn to me these things about love!! I know to read signs. And I can tell you that your brother is crazy in love with her, especially with the way he looked at her lovingly. He said by smiling maliciously.

Yugi agreed by smiling too. Then Mr Mutô became serious again and asked :

- Her parents had been called? They are here?

- Yes, they arrived this night. When they learnt what had happened, they were so frightened too, especially Mrs Mazaki. She cried enormously. We tried to comfort her when suddenly we saw her go away and approach Atem. Because you see, he cried too. They smiled together to keep hope. We came near them to be together and keep hope for Anzu. Then we decided to let them alone with their daughter and we left. Yugi finished by saying.

Mr Mutô agreed, not believing it again 'Poor Anzu' He tought. He wished with all his heart that she will be fine, she and his "grand son", because if she died, Atem would be so devastated and disconsolate for the lost of the one he loved. And Mr Mutô didn't want to see that.

They stayed quiet for a while, then Yugi talked again :

- The doctor said we must to wait and this night will be important for her.

- So we must to wait and pray. If you would I don't mind I would like to come with you! Mr Mutô said.

- Of course you can come. I'm sure that she will be happy! Yugi said by smiling.

- Well… It's time to diner. We must to have strength for tomorrow! Mr Mutô said.

- Yes, you're right! Tomorrow will be an important day and I want to be in form when she will wake up! Yugi said with resolution.

- Good, my grand son! This is the spirit you must have. Mr Mutô said by smiling too. You will tell your brother that the diner is ready!! He finished by saying.

Yugi looked at him and agreed, but deep inside him, he knew that Atem didn't want to eat.

He was right when he went upstairs to see him and this one didn't want to go downstairs to eat, preferring stay alone despite what said Yugi.

Later in the night, Yugi went upstairs one more time with a plate full of sandwich. He opened the door slowly and looked inside. All was dark and the silence could be heard. He came inside quietly and came near slowly. He saw a form lying which didn't move on one of the bed. By coming closely he saw that Atem was asleep. He looked at him and saw him very deep in his sleep. He noticed too that he held hardly in his hand, the cartouche which was near his heart. He looked like peaceful first, but by looking attentively Yugi noticed some traces of tears which had flew earlier. The heart of Yugi tightened with sadness. Sadness for his brother, that Yugi saw very breaking down and he couldn't do anything to cheer him up. But he felt sadness too to Anzu because she was in a bed in a hospital between the death and the life. He approached the window and prayed for his best friend and almost a sister for him.

In the town, two other people were at their windows and contemplated the city. Indeed, Jono uchi and Honda prayed for their friend too because she was a full member of their group and she was even the one who make the cohesion of the group. They didn't want to loose her.

_Atem was alone in an unknown place to him. Nothing and nobody was here near him. He walked slowly by looking around him. The more he walked the more he was aware of the place he was. His eyes widened in horror when he recognized the street, where the frightful tragedy had had been. His heart beat so quickly. Far away he saw a form which was standing. When he recognized it he stopped for an instant. Indeed he saw it was Anzu who has her back turned toward him. He called her by howling her name._

_This one turned her head slowly, by hearing her name. His eyes widened again with fear by looking at her eyes attentively. Her eyes were without life, the gleam inside them was extinguished. He saw tears which flew on her beautiful face so pale. Atem couldn't bear to see her like this, the one he loved with all his heart. He walked again to approach her and take her in his arms to show her he was here and he didn't let her, never in his life._

_Suddenly he saw a shadow far away in front of Anzu and approached her. Atem saw Anzu turned her head and watched the shadow too. His heart beat very fast because he felt that this shadow __was here to take the woman he loved. He screamed her name one more time, when he saw her walking toward the shadow. He ran but he saw with horror that the more he approached her the more the shadow came near to Anzu ready to take her._

_- NO…. ANZU…. __DON'T LEAVE ME ! _

_Just before the shadow took her, Anzu turned around one more time and looked at him with the same gaze and tears on her face. She whispered some words then she said nothing. His eyes fogged up because he understood what she had whispered and so what she wanted to say. He screamed with despair and told her with a hoarse voice by the emotion._

_- ANZU… DON'T GO…. I LOVE YOU TOO ! _

_Anzu sketched a smile for the first time by hearing this, despite her pale cheek. Atem gave her back her smile, despite his tears too, because he thought she would finally stay with him by seeing her walking toward him and so went far away from the shadow. He walked too and approached her slowly. They were almost arrived in front of each other. They reached out their hand in the same time to be able to touch at each other._

_But the shadow __which did nothing for a while decided to move and began to take Anzu. Atem took her hand desperately and pulled her with all his strength. He could see the fear in her eyes. Unfortunately the shadow continued to take Anzu and he dragged her along with him in the darkness, forcing them to let go of their hands. Their hands didn't arrive to resist to the pressure and slowly they were apart. Their fingers brushed one more time before she disappeared completely with the shadow. Atem howled her name with despair and fell on his knees on the ground, by crying all the tears he has. The emptiness took him and his heart. He screamed her name one more time before he fell on the ground completely alone and destroyed._

Atem woke up panting. Some beads were on his forehead. He breathed with difficulty. His heart pounded very quickly. Some tears flew on his face.

He was terrified with this nightmare. Being so close with Anzu, almost touching her and then losing her like this was too much to him.

He stood up from his bed and looked at Yugi, who was deep in his sleep. He tried to take back his breath and closed his eyes to try to forget his dream and especially take back the control of his emotions. He went toward the door with a step not so confident like he always did. He opened the door the most silently possible not to wake up Yugi. He went downstairs and went toward the living room. He sat up on the couch and didn't move. He was deep in his thoughts which were about Anzu and only her. The nightmare he had had showed him the suffering and the immense lost he would has if he lost her. He cried like a child without stopping it. He cried like he had never done again in his all life, like a pharaoh and a spirit. And yet he had felt a deep sadness when he had lost Yugi during his fight with Raphael, when Dartz had tried to take the control over the world. But here, what he had felt was nothing compared of what he felt now. At this moment by losing Yugi it was like if he had lost a brother and a precious friend, but losing Anzu will be more frightful because he would lost the one who made his life so wonderful, who gave him the strength to live his life and especially his soul mate.

Suddendly, he felt a hot and comforting hand on his shoulder and he turned around slowly. He saw his grand father who smiled tenderly to tell him he wasn't alone. Mr Mutô was sad to see the one he considered like his second grand son so miserable. He had heard him opening the door of his room and went downstairs. He had decided to follow him because he suspected he was upset and thought about his friend and the one he loved so much. He sat down near him and they stayed side by side for a while.

- Atem… You shouldn't be so worry, you know. I'm sure Anzu wouldn't apreciate to know that you are so worried about her and you don't rest ! He said nicely.

- I…I can't…. I … cant' bear the fact that she is in the hospital like that and … maybe….she could…. He didn't arrive to finish his sentence, because he felt a ball forming his throat and new tears arrived.

- NO ATEM…. I forbid you to tell this, ok. Anzu is a strong and brave woman, I'm sure that she fights to live. So you don't have the right to lose hope like this. It's disrespectful toward her. He said by raised the tone a little for he bucked up. Then calming a little, he told with a nicer voice.

- Listen… I'm going to tell you something that you don't know about her! He began to say.

Atem raised his head and for the first time since a long time, another thing that sadness was present in his face. A glimmer of curiosity could be seen in his eyes. He wanted to hear what his grand father wanted to tell him. He stopped to cry and looked at him straight in his eyes.

- You don't know this, because it had happened for around ten years…. A winter day, Yugi and Anzu have fun in a park while returning from the school. They loved very much to go in this park, because it is beautiful. Well, they have fun near the pond to chase each other. Then suddenly, Yugi slip and fell in it which was frozen.

Atem has his eyes wide opened and waited the following with worry.

- What had happened? He asked.

- You don't figure out it Atem? His grand father asked.

Atem thought about it for a little while by looking at the table, then when he guessed it he turned his head toward his grand father and said :

- No…. Don't tell me that… Anzu has dived in the pond to go to look for him?

- Well… She did it because at this moment Yugi didn't know how swimming. You know Anzu, she does all she has to help the ones she cares a lot despite her own life. Mr Mutô answered.

Atem agreed and a little smile was present on his face. Indeed he knew very well that Anzu was the type of person, devoted and brave. It was one of a reason he has fallen in love with her. He turned toward his grand father again and waited the following with impatience.

- So she dove and she looked for him despite the freezing cold. She succeeded to take him back on the riverbank with difficulty. But when she was going to reach the riverbank, she slip and fell again while bumping her head into a piece of ice.

The eyes of Atem widened with dread by hearing this. He couldn't bear to imagine his Anzu imprisoned and hurt in the icy water. He looked at his grand father again and wanted to know the following.

- Yugi was so frightened by seeing this. He howled her name louder and wanted to look for her despite he couldn't swim. Fortunately, his cry had alerted the people who were no so far away and at the moment Yugi went to dive, someone stopped him. By turning around, Yugi saw some people so he told them what had happened and he saw one person dived in the pond to look for her.

Atem looked at him who stopped his story to catch his breath. He waited with impatience that he told him what had happened next.

- Then when the person came back with Anzu in his arms, Yugi was at first happy but then when he saw her so freeze and with blood behind her head, he cried a lot. People called the ambulance and tried to calm him down but nothing worked. Yugi couldn't help crying like you now. Anzu was taken in the hospital with Yugi. I was called as well as her parents so we went to the hospital. When we arrived the doctor told us what had happened. They tried to warm her up but especially what worried the doctors was the injury she has behind her head. She has a concussion and he told us that we must wait to know what would happen.

Atem could imagine very well what had felt the little Yugi because it was what he felt now.

- After having hearing the news, I looked for Yugi everywhere and I found him behind a pot of flowers. When he saw me he went in my arms and didn't stop to say that it was his fault and he didn't want her to die. I tried to comfort him the most possible, her parents too who weren't mad at him, but nothing worked. He felt guilty. He didn't eat nor slept and he stayed at home prostrate and he prayed for her. We began to be worried for him too.

- Hum! I understand what he had felt because I felt too ! Atem said simply.

- Yes, I know, for this you are exactly the same. Well some days later, Anzu had finally woken up unhurt. Overwhelmed, I told it to Yugi who ran quickly as possible at the hospital to see her. By arriving and seeing her woke up, he embraced her strongly while crying. And you know what she had said? Asked Mr Mutô with a smile on his lips.

Atem shook his head to tell him he didn't know and he waited his answer.

- Well, first she told him she was happy that he had nothing and was alive, a smile on her lips. Then she held her finger and put it on his nose and told him by frowning a little to reprimand him 'So I learnt that you didn't eat and sleep as well since the accident because you were worried for me? It's not good YUGI, and I bore a grudge against you' Yugi looked at her frightened because he thought that she would get hungry. Then she smiled and laughed by looking at his face. She embraced him by laughing more and she told him 'Idiot, I could never bear a grudge against you! But it's true that you shouldn't have to stop eating and sleeping for me because it's something was arrived to you, you would make a lot of sorrow to your grand father and me' Yugi looked at her and he cried again. He said that he was sorry for all the thing had happened and he would do anything she wanted. She comforted him and told him that he hasn't to be sad and regret what had happened, she was fine and she would be. And you now what she had added? Mr Mutô asked by looking Atem.

- Well she said to him, by putting her forehead on his, that firstly he hasn't to feel guilty about that because everything was right and if he continued to do it she would bear a real grudge against him and so didn't talk to him anymore. She made him promise that he has to smile, forgot everything and more important, keep hope whatever would happen in the future. Then she added that as soon as she would recover, she would learn to him swimming so later maybe he could save someone one day and so on he would pay his debt to her. She looked at her parents to ask them if they would like to learn him swimming with her. They agreed and then Yugi looked at her by crying one more time, then he smiled to respect his promise. You see, the hope and optimistic Yugi had in him came from of what Anzu had said to him this day. This is for this promise he had done this day, that Yugi kept Hope whatever what happens! So Atem do you want to adopt this style of thought or continue to mope and so scoffed at her belief!! He finished saying.

Atem was astonished by what he had heard. He could never imagine what she had lived and she could tell this for her young age. Not only she had never bore a grudge against him for everything, and she taught him swimming, but she especially gave him the strength to believe and never lose hope. He made a beautiful smile full of tenderness and love, because this story strengthened the strong feelings he felt for her. It was full of love that he cleaned his tears from his face and he decided to adopt too this philosophy of life.

Mr Mutô was delighted to see one of his grand sons bucked up and decided to fight. He put his hand on his shoulder and told him to go upstairs and sleep to be in form tomorrow when they will go to the hospital. Atem agreed and told him he would shortly. Mr Mutô agreed and went upstairs.

Atem stayed on the couch for a while, by thinking about what he heard. He closed his eyes and he saw all his memories he had about her and he had lived with her : her wonderful smile and her angelic laugh, her eyes, her strength and determination she put to realize her dream and life, the love and friendship she felt for all the people she loved, and especially her faith in life. All this memories made him happy and he though about his angel a smile on his lips. Then he stood up and decided to go to sleep by wondering he would build new wonderful memories with her and his friends.

He went in his bed and before sleeping he whispered something with a smile :

- My love!! You're right… I will believe… Believe in life… and you !! I will cheer you up like you always done to me!! So you must to fight and live and we will make happy memories together! Then he felt asleep quietly with serenity.

The next morning, Yugi and Atem get up early what was new. Yugi stretched quietly and looked at his brother, surprised. Indeed he saw Atem calm and especially he felt in his brother a confident he hasn't seen since a long time. He was happy for Atem because Yugi began to wonder what he could make or tell to cheer him up.

After being clean and prepared, Yugi and Atem went downstairs and found their grand father to take their breakfast. Then they decided to go to the hospital to see Anzu. On their way they saw Jono uchi and Honda. They decided to go together. When they arrived they went toward her room. Yugi knocked at her door then they came in. Near Anzu, were her parents. Yugi, Atem, their grand father and their friends could see the circle under their eyes because they have passed the night near their daughter. Mr and Mrs Mazaki lifted their head when they came in.

- Mr Mutô, thanks to you for coming to see our daughter! Mrs Mazaki said.

- Please, she is like my grand daughter. So it's normal that I come! Mr Mutô began to say. Then our Anzu is strong, I'm sure she will be fine. He finished by saying while smiling.

Mr and Mrs Mazaki smiled too to thank him.

- Yes, it's true! Anzu had always had a strong personality and she is a fighter! Jono uhi said while coming near Anzu and touching her hand. Hey Anzu, you will wake up soon, won't you? Then you will be able to behave like our mother when we will do something stupid! He finished by saying while smiling.

- Yeah, she will not stop to mother you because you behave as a kid! Honda told and who was behind Jono uchi.

- What?! Watch who talking !! Jono uchi answered, by frowning and turning toward Honda.

They defied each other with their eyes and everyone laughed, almost everyone because Atem stayed behind and was concentrated only on Anzu. Mrs mazaki noticed this and smiled. She had understood that Atem has strong feeling for her daughter. By smiling she decided to let Atem and Anzu alone for a while later.

They continued to discuss near Anzu, like this she would be able to feel that they are there and so on she wasn't alone. They stayed like this for one hour, then during the youngs talked between them, Mrs Mazaki came near her husband and whispered :

- Darling, maybe we could take a breakfast and a coffee. We need to take a break, don't you think?

- Now? Are you sure?" He said a little surprised.

This latter agreed and nodded to tell yes.

Mr Mazaki looked at her without understanding and he saw her smile, but especially the direction of her gaze. He looked in the same direction and saw that she looked at Atem. He looked at his wife again and understood what she wanted to do. He agreed too by giving her his smile.

- Well, we are going to take our breakfast to the cafeteria! So if anybody wants to join us, they are welcomed! Mr Mazaki said by looking everybody.

They were all quiet and looked at him. Then Yugi understood what they wanted to do.

- Yes, I will come with you; I will take a coffee.

- Eh! We come too Yugi! We are hungry too. Jono uchi and Honda said.

Mr Mutô agreed too and decided to follow them.

Then Mrs Mazaki looked at Atem and said to him nicely:

Atem, my boy. Do you mind if you stay here with her?

This latter looked straight in her eyes and answered :

No, of course. I will stay with her. Like this he could stay alone with her.

- Thank you, Atem! She said by approaching him and putting her hand on his arm. My daughter is lucky to have someone who cares for her. She whispered.

No, I'm lucky to have her Mrs Mazaki. I'm ready to do anything for her. He whispered by looking at her the most seriously possible.

Mrs Mazaki smiled to him. Then she removed her hand and went on.

- So Atem, we let her to you. Take care of her!! Yugi said by winking at him. Then he went on by laughing.

Atem sighed by hearing this and closed his eyes. Then he opened it and looked at Anzu tenderly. He came near her and sat up. He removed some locks on her face and put them behind her ear. Then he bent his head and put tenderly his lips on the forehead of his sleeping beauty. He could feel the sweetness of her skin and he wondered what he would be to feel her sweet and generous lips on his. Then he sat up again by looking at her lovingly. He took her hand and brought it toward his face and he made a sweet kiss on it. He kept her hand near his cheek and closed his eyes. He stayed for a while without talking, while appreciating this moment. Then he opened his eyes and he talked with his deep and mature voice:

You know Anzu, our grand father told me what had happened ten years ago, when you dived in a icy pond to save Yugi by risking your life. You were so great… in the same time I'm not surprised!! You are always ready to do anything you can for the other. You're so generous and caring.

He stopped for a while and looked at her again.

- It was all I always appreciated on you. This and your happiness and faith in friendship and life! I decided to believe in it and ever lose hope!!

He smiled tenderly and closed his eyes again. He felt he could tell her anything he had in his heart.

- You know Anzu… my precious Anzu…. Everybody miss you… your parents… your friends… He stopped a little then he talked again with a shaking voice by the emotion. He was so deep in his thoughts he didn't see the eyes of Anzu opening a little. He took back his monologue... But the person who misses you a lot is me. I need you, Anzu. I need your presence, I need to see you laughing and I miss your determined character. But the most I miss it's your marvellous eyes which dazzled me and illuminated my life.

- Anzu… I was so stupid. I have several times to tell you what I felt for you, but…. I was stubborn and a little frightened. But now I realize how I wasted this moment….You are so precious for me, you are the one who mean a lot to me. I would give my life for you…Oh Anzu…. if you knew how I love you!!

At this moment, he felt her hand shook nicely in his. He opened his eyes and looked at her. He saw with surprise that she has her eyes opened and looked at him with a happy glimmer in her eyes and something else. He couldn't identify it.

- Anzu… you are finally awake!! He said tenderly.

This one shook his hand a little stronger to agree. They looked at each other for a while without leaving their eyes, both of them lost in their eyes.

- If you knew how I was afraid of losing you!! I couldn't bear it!

Anzu closed her eyes a little then she squeezed his hand by opening her eyes. She tried to smile but she was bothered by the tip in her mouth.

Anzu… Did you… Heard what I Just…. Said ? Atem asked a little embarrassed.

This one blinked to tell him that she did. Atem reddened a little because he was embarrassed. But at the same the time, he felt so relieved that he told her at least. But, did she feel the same way?

- Listen… I don't know if you fell the same way, but I want you to know that….. He couldn't finish his sentence, because Anzu took away her hand from his hand and put a finger on his mouth to stop him from talking. She closed her eyes for a while. Atem looked at her a little anxious. He didn't move and didn't dare to talk no more. He waited simply that she talking. Anzu opened her eyes again and looked at him with the same glimmer in her eyes from earlier. Then she took away her finger and put sweetly her hand on his cheek and stroked it tenderly. This latter was a little surprised from her gesture ' Did she feel the same thing I felt?' Atem asked. He was afraid of hoping and yet he couldn't stop it. He put his hand on her and looked at her tenderly, a glimmer of love in his eyes.

- Anzu… Have you…. Feeling for me ? » He asked with hope in his voice.

She looked at him for a while then she blinked to tell him that she did. His eyes widened, surprised. Then he smiled lovingly and put a tender kiss on the hand of the woman he loved. He was so delighted, like he never was in his life. His feelings were mutual. They stayed like this to contemplate each other, the same glimmer of love and tenderness in their eyes.

Then Atem pulled away from her with a little sadness and told her :

- Ma sweet Anzu! I'm so happy that I forget where we are! I will look for a doctor to examine you and took away this tip and I will be able to hear your sweet voice again.

Anzu agreed and looked at him going away. Atem went to look for a doctor. During the examination, this one waited outside. Then he heard far away, his friends, his family and her parents arriving. When everybody saw him in the hallway, they were a little afraid. Did something happen to Anzu? Worried, they came near quickly.

- Atem!! Does something bad happen to Anzu? Mrs Mazaki asked.

This latter looked at them all before answering.

- No, on the contrary. She just wakes up and a doctor is checking her now. He said by smiling.

Dumbfounded, they didn't react immediately. Then they screamed of Joy and they embraced each other.

- It's so fantastic!!' Jono uchi screamed so delighted by the news and by lifting up his arms.

- I agree with you!! Mr Mazaki said by hugging his wife in his arms while smiling, happy and relieved. Mrs Mazaki wept with joy and happiness.

Everybody was so overjoyed. From the corner of his eyes, Yugi saw the intense smile of happiness and love that Atem had. He approached him and asked him by whispering:

- Eh, Atem! What it happens? You have a strange glimmer in your eyes, like something had happened and we don't know?

Atem looked at him and closed his eyes for a while. His brother has the habit to read in him like an opened book. He sighed then he opened his eyes and smiled like a child who has the most present he could have.

- If you want to know Yugi…. I told my feeling to Anzu. And the most incredible is that she felt the same way!!

- GREAT!! I'm so happy for you!! And for Anzu too !!

- Yes, we are too !! Jono uchi, Honda and Mr mutô said. Indeed everybody has heard what the two brothers had said, because they came near them to listen and know what had happened. Atem and Yugi, surprised, looked at them. Atem blushed under their gazes and smiles from his friends and Yugi who did the same thing. He saw too that Mr and Mrs Mazaki smiled. Blushing more he turned his head, embarrassed.

- See Atem, don't be shy!! It's so great!! Jono uchi said catching Atem by his shoulders while laughing.

This one reddened again and said nothing. Everybody laughed from is behaviour, but they were happy and it was so good after the anxiety they had had.

Fifteen minutes later, the doctor went on from her room and went to see them.

- So, your daughter is wake up and it's great. She is well now. But we will keep her for some days to be sure!! He said.

- Can we see her? Mrs Mazaki asked.

- Of course you can!! But, for not too long. She's a little tired. So I wish you a good day!! He finished saying. He went away and let them see her.

They went in her room and saw her wake up, even if she was a little tired and pale, but in her eyes shined a glimmer of joy and life who reassured everybody. Her parents came near her and gave her a kiss on her forehead. Then they sat up and took her hand. Yugi,Jono uchi, Honda and Mr Mutô came near too, delighted for her friend. Atem stayed a little behind and looked at her. Anzu saw him and looked at him too. They smiled to each other as if they were alone and so don't be aware of the other who looked at them with a grin.

- Well, lovers. If you would we can let you alone? Jono uchi said while lifting up his eyebrows several times.

Atem and Anzu took their eyes off and reddened a little. Everyone laughed of their embarrassment for a while.

- Well, don't stay behind. You are dying to take her hand too!! Yugi said to his brother with a huge smile.

Atem looked at his brother in his eyes a little severely. Then he came near her slowly and sat down from the other side of her parents. He took her hand shyly, but he felt Anzu squeezd his hand sweetly. He shook too and relished her sweetness and warmth. They stayed with her all the day. They left her and before coming back at home, they went to the station police to sign their deposition. They told to the police men that Anzu was safe and sound. They learnt too that the criminals were arrested.

Then during some days where Anzu was in the hospital, Atem went to see her everyday and they became closer than ever. Atem proposed to Anzu a date when she would go out to the hospital and she agreed with happiness.

The day when she went out arrived quickly. Her parents went to look for her and take her back at home. The guys have prepared a welcomed party for her. Touched, Anzu thanked them and they partied, happy to be reunited finally like before.

The day of their first date, Atem went to take Anzu at her home. She wore a white skirt and a purple blouse, the same colour that his eyes. She has attached her hair in a bun a little loose and with some locks around her face. Atem found her sublime. He was entranced by her beauty when he looked for her. He smiled sensuously by coming near her to whisper how she was so radiant. She reddened from the compliment. He put a tender kiss on her forehead before proposing to go. He held his hand out to her for she took it. She smiled tenderly by putting her hand in his, which he shook her hand tenderly. Then they went out hand in hand, happy and especially in love. They have this smile that only the lovers have. The people turned around to see them and their happiness which were on their face.

The day was idyllic for them and they were at the end of the afternoon, in the same place that they were during their first date before the tournament with Marek. They watched the sunset, tenderly embraced, he behind her. They savoured this moment, after all they have lived so much hardships since several years, but especially the terrible anxiety there was one week ago.

- Anzu…. I love you so much! I'm so happy that you are here and alive !! Atem said.

Anzu turned toward him and looked at him while smiling.

- Yes, me too and I'm happy to be there too!! I love you too so much!! She said while smiling.

Atem smiled too. They put their forehead on each other and closed their eyes. They stayed like this for a while. Then they opened their eyes and smiled. Atem came near Anzu slowly and put his lips on hers. He kissed her tenderly without rushing her. Anzu answered to his kiss. Their kiss became quickly passionate, laying all their love they have for the other, their tongues meeting and dancing freely. They split up when they need to take their breath. They looked at each other and smiled. Then they kissed too, again and again, lighted by the last ray of the sun. They finally found each other and were happy simply with the promise of a life full of happiness, love and joy, near their friends and families. Atem would be never alone and without hope. He has found the most present that the life could offer to him and he could finally live his life without dangers, but only a simple life full of love.

The end

That's the end!! I hope you liked it!! I promise my next story will be a fun one with a romantic side of course, no accident! Promise!!

So please review even the anonymous are welcomed!!


End file.
